Trouble At Magdalen High School
by raspberrysorbet
Summary: [AU]Rosette was always the most outstanding person. She was the only girl who knew how to skateboard and whose hair was was like sunshine.Until the day a new student arrived from Pandaemonium High.RosetteChrno,please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CC…blah blah…does this really matter?

7.50 am, Rosette's House

"Dammit Rosette! Why can't ya get up like NORMAL people every morning?"

"ZZzzzzzzz……hmm…?...zzzz…aw,c'mon Joshie…let me sleep a lil' bit more…"

"I have already allowed you to sleep for an extra half an hour!WE"RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN DAMMIT!"

"ZZzzzz…school…?WHAT?Aw crud!Why didn't ya wake me earlier,Joshua?Now we're gonna be late and Sister Kate is gonna kill us!"

"It's YOUR fault! I tried to wake you up!"

"Whatever!Lets's just GO dammit!"

Rosette Christopher swung her legs over her bed and grumbled.Today was SO gonna be another day wasted in extra detention when she could be out skating with Billy and Kevin.

"Dammit…from now on…we ain't gonna be late anymore, ya hear me?"

"Whatever Rosette.Today was your fault anyway."

8.30 am, Magdalen High School

Sister Kate was already waiting at the school gates for Rosette and Chrno, so there was no chance of them sneaking in anyway.

"Rosette Christopher.Must I remind you one more time, to STOP COMING TO SCHOOL SO LATE!"

" Sheesh, Sister Kate, must you really get so worked up?After all, its only us missing the lesson and not you…"

"SILENCE!"

"…I guess we'll be staying back for 2 hours again, huh?"

" You are absolutely correct, Rosette."

"Aw man……"

Rosette and Joshua sighed simultaneously as they trudged into the hallway of the school.

"Rosette, if you get me into detention one more time, I am gonna call Satella and make her come home from San Fransisco."

"No! She will totally kill me if she sees all the complaint letters on the table at home…"

"Then you better wake up earlier Rosette.."

"Fine!Sheesh, sometimes I swear that you are getting too much influence from Azmaria."

Joshua blushed at the last comment. "Hey! Don't drag her into this!"

Rosette grinned and entered her classroom, only to find the whole class looking at her.Rosette frowned.

"Hey…why are you guys staring at me for?I didn't do anything wrond y'know…so what's up with you guys?"

"Rosette, you have to sit down. I had to tell the class some thing important but we had to wait until you arrived." Father Remington said.

Billy frowned. " Yeah Rosette. Its all your fault we are now waiting in anxiousness for Father Remington's news.Its just because you're a dumb girl who can't get up properly in the mornings."

Rosette stuck her tongue out at him. " It ain't my fault.Besides, if I'm dumb then how come I can do a flip better than you at the skate park,huh?Too bad if ya got held up, Billy, cause you're just a pain in the –

" Rosette!"

"Sorry Father."Rosette blushed sheepishly and quickly sat down at her seat which was located at the back of the class.

"Right. Now that everyone's settled down, I have some news to tell you.We have a transfer student from Pandaemonium High."

He signaled for someone to enter the class and when he entered, all the girls gasped and blushed. He was the hottest guy they had ever seen.

He had long purple hair, red eyes and tanned skin and muscles. He was built REALLY well and it was obvious that he was the kind of guy who was gonna win the title of Homecoming King this year.All 18 year olds got to vote for their favourite classmates and the guy was a shoo-in.

His name was Chrno.And the minute he entered, he was looking straight at Rosette.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CC…blah blah…does this really matter?

9.30 am, Magdalen High School

RIIIIIIIIIING!

Rosette sighed and stood up. Thank heavens that class was over. She hated studying.However, there was only one thing on her mind as she exited the classroom.

Chrno.

The guy had been looking at her through out the whole lesson and she couldn't help but feel flattered and at the same time, confused.

What was so different about her that it compelled him to gaze at her?

Chrno packed up his stuff and wanted to leave quietly, but his wish was not granted because as soon as he stepped into the hallway, he heard a shout.

" HEY! YOU! TRANSFER STUDENT!"

He whirled around to find Billy and his posse all around.

" What the hell makes you so special? Huh? Until you can look at Rosette as if the both of you are engaged or somethin'? SPEAK!"

" I don't know what you are talking about."Chrno answered flatly.

" OF COURSE YOU DO! DON"T ACT DUMB DAMMIT!IT MAKES ME ANGRIER!"

"Why would it?"came the flat and monotonous reply yet again.

" Because Rosette is MINE.Keep your hands off her!"

" Why don't you ask her to clarify that you big headed, egoistic moron?"

Everyone gasped.No one in the history of Magdalen High was able to insult Billy without being beaten up by his gang in a matter of 10 seconds.By this time, everyone in the hallways were attracted by the commotion and had turned around to see the argument.

"You….you…think you can get away with an insult like that?...guys…go get 'im."

Billy signaled for his gang to attack Chrno.As soon as they stepped forward, Chrno had forced them to back off, quite reculantly, though, but not with much force required.Roughly four gang members had sailed back and landed on their sorry butts in the hallway.

There was yet another gasp.No one had ever taken on so many people in Billy's gang. Not one. But Chrno had.

" You've pissed me off, Billy. Now GET lost before I am forced to take down every single one of your puny posse."

Billy didn't waste a single moment to turn on his heels and run.

Please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing! I want to express my thanks to MisoGirl and kogasha!

10 am, Magdalen High School

Chrno sighed.He had gotten into trouble for the fight in the hallway and was currently in Sister Kate's office while she called both his mother and Billy's mother.

"Yes… when I arrived at the scene several boys were already on the floor…I apologize to you Miss Lilith…I am sorry such a thing happened…and on your son's first day at this high school,too…yes…I see…goodbye."

Sister Kate put down the phone and stared sternly at the two boys who were currently giving each other hate-filled glances.

"Billy, I am appalled at the way you act towards a student who has just arrived…but that gives you no reason to attack his friends, Chrno."

Chrno bowed his head and said: " I'm sorry Sister Kate…its just that this guy over here accused me of looking at Rosette Christopher and I think he is just plain JEALOUS."

" HEY! Who in the frickin' world said I was? Huh? You stupid arrogant-

"BILLY!"

Billy blushed and immediately sat back down on his chair. " Sorry, Sister Kate."

" For that uncivilized outburst of fury, Billy, you are going to serve detention for and extra 2 hours. Chrno, you may leave. I apologise for Billy's rude behaviour towards you. It appears that both of you have created a rivalry for Miss Rosette Christopher's affections…"

This time, it was Chrno's turn to blush. " I think you're mistaken, Sister Kate. I was merely looking at Rosette because she is an outstanding person…"

" Very well, Chrno. You may go."

Chrno picked up his bag and turned to leave when Sister Kate called out to him once more. " Oh, and by the way, this doesn't mean that you get away scot-free, Chrno. You are to serve detention with Rosette and Joshua today after school."

Chrno sighed and nodded his head.When he shut the door, he distinctly heard Billy's voice.

" HEY! WHY DOES THAT CREEP GET TO GO TO DETENTION WITH ROSETTE?"

Chrno smirked and walked off. He noticed a couple of girls staring and whispering as he walked past them and headed for the canteen.

It was going to be a long, LONG day.

Rosette stared at the green mixture in her bowl. She pretended to puke and turned to her brother, who was trying to bite his rock hard bread.

" Sometimes I think that these are leftovers from prison." She said as she picked up a soggy fry and ate it. It tasted AWFUL.

Joshua grinned and said: " Well, duh, they have to make the food digusting so greedy people like you don't gobble it all up."

10 seconds and several bruises later, Joshua picked himself off the floor and sat back onto his chair. " Ow…ya didn't haf to hit so hard, y'know…hey…Rosette…ain't that the guy you were telling me about?"

He signaled to Chrno, who was sitting at the far end of the canteen amidst hushed whispers and stifled giggles from the 16 year olds.

" Yeah…he looks frickin' lonely…you wanna come with me and sit next to 'im? You can bring your beloved girlfriend along."

Joshua blushed and agreed. All three of them picked up their trays and headed to his table. A hushed silence fell over the crowded canteen as Rosette plopped herself beside Chrno.

" Hey. I'm Rosette and this is my bro, Joshua and his girlfriend Azmaria." Joshua and Azmaria smiled and sat down. " Would ya mind if we join you?"

Chrno's eyebrow shot up. " Uh… you're already sitting down, so I couldn't object, could I?"

Rosette smiled and said: " Naw, I'd beat you to a pulp if ya did anyway…"

Chrno gulped and tried to smile. He had never felt so intimidated by a girl before, let alone be intimidated by ANYONE at all. He tried to think of ways in which she could harm him, and he felt nervous. This girl certainly took the cake and she really was different.

Author: So…did you like it? Please review:) :P

Chrno: I feel…intimidated by Rosette?

Author: Well heck yeah. If you didn't she wouldn't be sitting with you at the lunch table would she?

Chrno: I guess not.

Rosette: You guys act like I ain't here.

Author: Technically, you aren't.

Rosette and Chrno: HUH?

Author: Well…it's a long story…you are in the fic, not with us.

Rosette: Oh yeah… then when do I come in?

Author: Later on…bye!

Rosette: Okay…bye! Bye Chrno!( vanishes from view)

Chrno: Bye! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It doesn't really matter right?I don't own it, anyone doesn't own it except Daisuke Moriyama…sigh…

10.30 am, Science Lab 3

"Uh…Rosette?"

" Yes?" Rosette looked up from the microscope with a puzzled and slightly annoyed look on her face.

" How do you examine this…this…thing?" He pointed to the green bacteria that they were supposed to study and record information on.

" Haha…you look so helpless…never mind, I'll help with the info, you just try and figure out the weird science formulae that Prof. Remington gave to us."came Rosette's whispered reply.

Chrno sighed and said: "I don't know how to do that either…"

Rosette looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. " What?Then what the hell did your school teach you last time? Martial arts?" She said incredulously.

Chrno thought for a while and said: "Actually, they did. They made us do martial arts like karate and judo and extreme sports like white-water rafting and skateboarding. They didn't do much academically, actually, if you thought about it…"

He looked at Rosette and noticed that she had a gleam in her eyes. " REALLY? That is totally like my dream school! Your school sounds so wonderful…why did you leave it? Are you out of your MIND?"

Rosette had shrieked that last sentence after becoming so excited and Chrno noticed that Prof. was now looking at them with an irritated look on his face.

" It appears that the both of you are not paying attention, Rosette Christopher and Chrno-

" I have no surname, sir."

" Right then. The both of you were obviously not paying any attention whatsoever and the both of you shall serve dentention for an hour today after school."

" WHAT?" came the shocked reply from the two in question.Rosette was the first to recover from the initial shock of their punishment and she blurted out. " B-but…Prof, we already have 3 hours of dentention! I'll never be able to go home in time for dinner and to top that off, my guardian is so gonna kill me!"

Professor Remington sighed and said: " Alright then. Just this once, I am going to let the two of you off from detention. But if the two of you repeat any offence, you will stay back for extra duties."

Rosette opened her mouth to protest but Chrno quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from aggravating Prof. any further.

" We agree, Professor Remington."

The professor nodded his head and turned back to the student whom he was trying to help before the commotion began.

Rosette realized that Chrno's hand was still over her mouth and blushed deeply. Chrno lifted his hand and smiled. Rosette struggled to speak but was stopped by Chrno's fingers coming down on her lips and shushing her.

She turned an even darker shade of maroon.

Chrno smiled again and said: " You have to stay calm unless you want to be late for dinner at home."

Rosette managed a weak grin and tried to go back to her microscope.

Thankfully, the bell rang.

Rosette thought : " The bell really comes in handy sometimes. And just when I need it too." She smiled to herself but began to choke when she saw what was next on the schedule.

It was time for gym.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Horrors of all horrors!-cackled madly-its time for gym! THE MOST DREADED SUBJECT OF ALL! Mwahahhahahahahahha! I love writing fanfics and torturing Chrno and Rosette and all the other characters:) This rox. Jokin'! Please rxr:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Chrno Crusade..ain't that obvious enough?

A/N: By the way, people ask this ALL important question: Is is Chrno or Chrono? Well, in the English dubbed version, it is Chrono, but the actual spelling is Chrno, so there's one mystery less in the world to solve:)

A/N: This is from me. Should I let a tragedy befall Rosette and Chrno in the later part of the story? One of my reviewers, Miso-Girl, gave me a wonderful idea for a doctor-nurse kind of chapter…I am wondering if I should consider it or not…but I am also considering Rosette going into a –ahem- serious illness and Chrno blaming himself…whaddya think? Please send me a message!

10.45 am, Gym

"Aw, crud. Please,please,please,please,please don't tell me it is a Thursday…"

Chrno looked at Rosette with a puzzled look on his face and said: " It is Thursday, why?"

Rosette opened an eye( she had been praying for it not to be a Thursday)and screamed into poor Chrno's ear. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!"

He was rewarded for his kindness with a big punch right in his gut.

"…crap…huff…huff…could you not hit so damn hard next time, Rosette?" Chrno panted when he finally recovered from his near-fatal attack 5 minutes later.

Rosette smirked and said: " Nope.I told you not to tell me it was a Thursday, right?But you had to tell me it was. Dumbo."

" But why do you hate Thursdays,Rosette?" Chrno looked even more puzzled than before.

" That's because, Thursday is Dodgeball Day."

Chrno felt like faking sick and heading to the nurse's office that very moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Coach Steiner's whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the most dreaded game in the world. Dodgeball.

The class had been separated in to two groups. One side, Chrno's team, the other, Billy's.

Normally, everyone would have wanted to be in Billy's team to be 'protected' from his gang's hits.

Today, it was different.

Everyone wanted to be on the 'new guy's' team because he was officially stronger than Billy or any other member of his 'puny posse'.

Billy's ego had been hurt pretty badly and he had wanted to sit out of this match, but Coach Steiner had objected strongly.

It was obvious that he had taken a shine to Chrno.

Maybe he was pinning his hopes of a Golden Sportsmanship Award this year on Chrno.

Damn.

Chrno was going to be in one heck of a tough spot this year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The match had begun. It was Rosette, Chrno, Ann, Claire, Mary and a few other skaters who were followers of Rosette.( Hey, you couldn't blame the girl. She was one heck of a skater. She was even better than Billy. Of course, they didn't know if she was better than Chrno. They hadn't tested him yet.)

The other team consisted of Billy, Kevin, and other stuck up brats who were rather against Chrno.( Obviously the ones who had a painful behind after that day's fight.)

Billy's team was winning. They had knocked out Ann, Mary, and the majority of Rosette's followers.( Let's just call them sk8ters.)

Only a handful of sk8ters were left with Rosette, Chrno, and Claire. Rosette had an angry gleam in her eyes and she was tossing the dodgeball up and down.

" You wanna fight, huh, Billy…I'll teach you how…"

The whole opposing team had almost turned and run. Rosette getting angry during a DODGEBALL match of all things, was like throwing yourself off a 85-storey building straight into a pit of anacondas and vipers.

In the end, of course, Chrno's team won, while Billy's was in a twisted heap in the ground, bruises all over.

Rosette had done most of the work and she was now dusting her hands.Chrno laughed quietly and was walking over to Rosette to congradulate her when she suddenly had a pained look in her eyes.

Chrno was shocked and rushed to her side.

" Rosette? Rosette? What's wrong?"

"…uhf…huu…crap…Joshua's gonna be mad at me…I overworked my condition again…uhf…"

"Wha- what condition? Rosette?C'mon! Answer me! Rosette?"

She was fell unconcious in his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: Uhm..please don't kill me…I wanted a twist…so Joshua's sickly demeanor is now Rosette's…not quite,actually.

Chrno and Rosette and Joshua and Azmaria: Huh?

Author: Sorry if I am confusing you all…as you know…girls like me are just…hyperactive…I needed a fun storyline to use up extra energy…

All: We don't understand a thing you're saying.

Author:…thanks a lot.I meant I needed a creative area in this story for me to release hyperactive energy…

All:…okay…and what does that have to do with the whole sick thingie?

Author: I wanted a twist in the plot okay?Now do you get it?

All: Nope.

Author: I absolutely give up on you guys.

All: Hey…that's so mean…

Rosette: Can I hit her on the head yet?

Chrno: No! Then she'll die and this story will end!

Rosette: Right. Forgot about that. Heh heh.

Author: -phew- thanks Chrno. I owe ya one.

Chrno: No problem…just explain things more clearly next time okay?

Author: Okay.

Joshua: I still don't get what you're saying.

Author: I give up! ARGH!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Aw man.

2.30pm, Magdalen High School

The halls were abuzz with what had happened during gym.No one noticed that four people were missing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...do you thinbk she'll be okay?"Joshua whispered.

"I don't know.Her condition hasn't acted up since she was thirteen."came Azmaria's worried reply.

The both of them looked at Chrono,who was looking down at the floor dejectedly.

Joshua sighed and said: " Come on,dude.It wasn't your fault.Besides,she should be alright.  
Mom is coming from work earlier and is heading here soon."

Chrono looked up with a sad look on his face and said: " What about your dad? Isn't he coming at all?"

Joshua and Azmaria looked at each other.

"...he's missing...after a mission in Africa, he was classified in M.I.A..."

"...I'm so sorry..."

Joshua looked up with a suprised look on his face. " Don't be.Our father was a brave guy,anyway.That time, Mom was sad,but we managed to pull through it."

Chrono smiled a little." Still..."

Suddenly, a distant shout could be heard.

" JOSHUA! AZMARIA! How is Rosette?"

A woman wearing a blue sweater and a pair of black pants was running towards them.

Joshua stood up and said: "MOM? You're not supposed to be here yet!"

The woman screeched to a halt and panted." Well-you-can't-expect-me-to-wait-in-school while-my-daughter-is-sick-right?"

Chrono looked up and said : " Miss Kate? You're Rosette's mom?"

Kate looked at him and said:" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Chrono!What are you doing here?Oh...dear...I just realised that you tranferred to their school today..."

Joshua looked at Chrono and said: " Chrono? You were taught by Mom at Pandaemonium High?"

Chrono looked sheepish and said: " Well...yeah...I didn't know you guys were her children.  
We always thought she wasn't married."

Kate laughed slightly and said : " Well,we haven't given up hope that he is stil out there..."

They all smiled and looked towards the door which was just opening.

A doctor came out and looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Well, we have both good news and bad news..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WELL.That's the 6th chapter.sorry about the confusion before this. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

By the way, please read Chapter 6. I changed it and it is now about the part about Kate. Thanks a lot.

3 pm, St. Francis Hospital

All of them looked up at the doctor.

They were shocked and scared.

Kate managed to say something first. " Could you please tell us the good and the bad news, Doctor? But we would greatly appreciate it if you told us the bad news first…that way, the good news would seem even better…"

The doctor nodded and said : " Okay then, the bad news is that Rosette has another lung infection and that she will have to be hospitalized for another ten days."

Kate fainted and Joshua, Azmaria and Chrono heard a dull thud on the floor.They were rather shocked as the bad news had been rather bad, but not as bad as they thought it would have been.

They helped her up onto a chair and she slowly regained conciousness.

The doctor sighed and looked at her clipboard again. " Well, now that you are okay, I am going to tell you all the good news. The good news is that we managed to acess her cancer and we have realized that her condition is not worsening. Instead, it is improving."

Kate and Joshua were so happy that they hugged the doctor. " THANK YOU!"

The doctor was very shocked and said : " Uh…it wasn't me…I think the exposure to sunlight and fresh air while she was skating did her good."

Kate sighed and said : " I always told her skating was going to be the death of her…I guess now I have to tell her to skate everyday…"

Everyone laughed except Chrono. He just sat on one side and was quiet. He was thinking.

What cancer could she probably have?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Sorry this chapter is rather short.

Chrono: ROSETTE HAS CANCER?

Me:: shoves a piece of bread into his mouth : Just shut up, Chrono.

Chrono : Hmf:: spits out the nice yummy bread :

Me: HEY! That was good bread!

Chrono : Whatever!

Me:: hits him on the head with a laptop: Serves you right.

Chrono-is unconscious so he cannot speak.

Me: Heheh.See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do wish I own it though...

3.15 pm, St.Francis Hospital

Azmaria,who was sitting down on the hospital bench,smiled at the two who were currently hugging the shocked doctor,who,Azmaria noticed,was very familiar...but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She turned to Chrno and her smile faded.He was sitting down with his head bowed and his fists were clemched tightly.

She smiled sadly and went over to him.She whispered:"Chrno."

He was startled and he jumped up.Looking at Azmaria,he sighed and sat back down.

"You scared me for a moment...well?Are we allowed to visit her yet?"

Azmaria shrugged and placed a hand on Chrno's,making him jump again.

"Don't worry about Rosette.You're probably wondering what sort of cancer she has,right?"

Chrno nodded.

Azmaria sighed gently and said: "She has lung cancer.We don't know how she got it.Its probably their late uncle's fault.Joshua and her had lived with him for a year while Miss Kate was looking for their dad...that was the worst year of their lives,I'm sure.  
I've known them since we were babies and Uncle Ewan was the best neighbour anyone could have...its such a pity he went missing..."

Chrno looked puzzled."Uncle Ewan?Is he their father?"

Azmaria looked up and nodded sadly."Yeah...he used to help my mom with her gardening,  
he used to help my dad with repairs...he was really nice,and everytime he came over,  
he would give me sweets.He often brought Joshua and Rosette along too,since he knew that I needed someone to play with since I was an only child..."

Chrno smiled."He sounds nice."

"He was nice...We were all distraught when he went missing.Miss Kate went to help with relief efforts and my family couldn't take Rosette and Joshua in.We were really sad that we couldn't...our house was just too small...so the two of them went to live with an uncle of theirs.He was a terror.He smoked,hung out late,and drunk alcohol whenever possible.I think it was because he smoked so much,that Rosette and Joshua were exposed to loads of cigarette smoke,that is why they have lung infections."

Chrno was shocked."They?Joshua has an infection too?"

Azmaria shook her head and smiled."Not anymore,thankfully.He recovered after that.But Rosette...however...she didn't.Her condition worsened.We had to send her to the hospital repeatedly for routine checks and she often had to stay home to recuperate...luckily,  
she's pretty smart...so Miss Kate tutored her at home sometimes...she never had trouble with school...but Miss Kate sank into depression for a while...she blamed herself for the things that happened to Rosette and Joshua...she kept saying that it was her fault.  
that she was ignorant to their feelings because their father went missing...the one who probably suffered the most was Joshua...he had to take care of his sister...then Miss Kate too...the both of them went in and out of the hospital...then one day Miss Kate realised everyhthing.She realised Joshua was suffering because of her and that her blaming herself wasn't going to help...so she gradually recovered and then Rosette slowly did too...but not totally...she had relapses now and then,and sometimes when she had a relapse at home while Miss Kate was teaching and while Joshua was at school,my mom and dad sent her to the hospital.Miss Kate would come after a while...so I guess when she was teaching at Pandemonium High she often had to rush off right?"

Chrno nodded and sighed."I didn't know that this was the reason...we always thought that she was rushing off to a meeting or something...I guess life had been really hard for you guys,huh?"He smiled sadly.

Azmaria smiled back."Not really.We always manage to pull through...We can go in and visit Rosette now...why don't you go after Miss Kate and Joshua?I think she would like to see you too."

Chrno blushed."I hope so...I want to see her..."He sighed and looked up again."How old are you and Joshua?"

Azmaria thought for a while and said:"Uh...I am turning 14 this year...and Joshua will be 15.Yeah...if I remember correctly,that is."

Chrno smiled lopsidedly and said:"You're Joshua's girlfriend and you don't even know?Oh man...he is gonna be SO hurt when he finds out."

Azmaria pretended to be shocked.She swatted him lightly on the arm and said:"Hey!Not funny,  
Chrno!"

"I never said it was."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The usual cheery and light atmosphere had returned,much to Joshua's relief.He watched the two crazy students laughing and joking at the hospital bench.

He smiled and slowly tried to tiptoe towards the two.

"There is no use trying,Joshua."

Chrno's voice shocked Joshua and he stopped.

Suddenly,he heard laughter.He looked at Chrno and Azmaria and saw that the two of them were laughing so hard that tears ran down their cheeks.

"Hahaahahahaha!D-did you see his face?"

"Hahaha!P-priceless!"

The two of them burst out into laughter again.

Joshua was irritated and clenched his fists tightly."I am SO gonna kill the two of you!"

He ran towards them and pretended to hit them.

Sighing,he sat down beside Chrno."You guys are lucky I am not Rosette.If not,the two of you are lucky that you are in the hospital,because you would be in the intensive care unit already."

The three of them burst into laughter and slowly,they quietened down.

"So how's Rosette?Can I see her now?"Chrno asked.

Joshua smiled and said:"Yeah,you can.She's awake.Go on.I think she wants to see you too."

Chrno leaped up and walked towards the door,pushing it open slightly.He paused at the door turned back.

"Thanks,Joshua."

Joshua smiled and said:"You're welcome."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note:Sorry I took so long with this chapter.I've been studying for several tests.  
thankfully I managed to pass for math.Phew.By the way,just wanna say that I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least 35 reviews.Sorry for the limit,but I feel so sad that some stories like The Posessed have already gotten 45 reviews at the 5th chapter!  
I feel so disappointed...but thanks to those who have already reviewed!I appreciate your help.But I can't help but feel sad,still.There are even stories that have 800 reviews!  
There's one by thechickenlittle.Called Demons and Love.I love that story.But it is rated M.Heehee.But I really like that.There's have an excuse,though.It is masterfully written and it has 24 chapters so far...but still...sorry you guys.No 35 reviews,no chapter 9.

Bye for now. 3 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Must life be so darn evil? Making us write disclaimers when they know we don't own a single manga under our names!But we do read and obsess over them like crazy.That fact is most definitely true.

3.30 pm, St. Francis Hospital

Chrno looked at Miss Kate, who was talking absentmindedly to her daughter,who was barely concious and who was looking at her mom with a curious look on her face.

Kate noticed that both Chrno and Rosette were looking at her with disbelieving faces.

"Oh! HAHAHA!Sorry.I sort of got carried away...Chrno...would you like to talk to Rosette now?I'm sure you do.Oh well.I'll leave you two alone now."

She stood up,smiled at both Chrno and her daughter,and left the hospital room.

Chrno sighed and walked over to Rosette,sitting in the chair that Kate had just left.

"Hi,Rosette.You feeling any better?"

Rosette nodded and managed a weak smile."Sorry I scared you like that...how come my mom knows your name?I only heard from her that she arrived fifteen minutes ago.How come you know her already?"

Chrno smiled and said:"That's because,she was my teacher when I was a student at Pandemonium High."

Rosette practically shrieked.(vWell,almost.You can't expect a person who has just recovered from a relapse to shriek,can you? But it is ROSETTE,after all. She can do almost ANYTHING.  
Other than tell Chrno her feelings,but that is another story.)

"YOU KNOW MY MOM?"

Chrno sighed and tried desperately to calm her down and to stop her from hyperventilating.

This was going to be a hard one to explain...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate walked out, smiling a little when she heard the shout that came from Rosette's room.  
She knew that it would have been hard to explain to Rosette about how she used to teach Chrno,so she had left hastily,knowing that Chrno would simply HAVE to explain it,in detail,nonetheless,to a flustered and anxious Rosette,who would simply be DYING for questions.

She smiled again and walked over to Joshua and Azmaria, who were currently engaged in a heated conversation on how often Rosette should be skating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azmaria noticed Miss Kate walking towards the both of them. She smiled and stood up and offered her seat to her, but Miss Kate simply shook her head and smiled at her.

Turning to Joshua, her smile turned into a playful grin.

" See, Joshua? I'm glad you have such a polite girlfriend, she makes up for your lack of manners."

Joshua blushed and began to protest, flustered." M-Mom! Don't be so mean! You're insulting Azmaria!"

Turning to Azmaria, he asked her." Azmaria, she's insulting you, right?" He winked at her,but she,being as dense as she usually is, simple smiled and missed Joshua's wink.

" Oh no, its more of a compliment instead."

Joshua sighed, exasperated, while Kate, being as mental as she usually was, simply laughed at her son's idiocracy.

( Note: Kate seems evil, making Chrno explain everything and laughing at her son, but she isn't supposed to be. She's only supposed to be a carefree and jovial mom who does not take heavy matters seriously. Unless it counts as her children's welfare, of course. :P )

Azmaria suddenly remembered something and turned to Miss Kate ( In case you're wondering, Azmaria,  
being as polite as she usually is, refers to Kate as 'Miss Kate' so in the parts when the story is focusing on Azmaria, Kate will be mentioned as Miss Kate. Thank you for understanding and I apologize for any confusion before this note.) and said :" Miss Kate, did you know that the doctor just now reminded me of someone? But I couldn't picture who..."

Kate merely smiled sadly and said:" I know, he does remind me of someone too...he reminds me of...of..."

She burst into tears and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Joshua was shocked and confused and yet he tried desperately to calm her down and asked her what the problem was.

She sobbed and managed to speak after a few minutes.

" I-I'm sorry...i-it's just that...he r-reminded me so much o-of your father..."

Joshua felt tears sting his eyes and he hugged his mom's shoulders and said:" I miss him too Mom,but we all know that he's never coming back..."

He looked up and Azmaria, and in his shock, saw that she was crying too.

" I-I'm sorry...Miss Kate, I-I'm so sorry...I reminded you of him...I am such a horrible person...I-I'm so insensitive...I'm so s-sorry..."

Kate stopped crying, but her cheeks were still wet with tears when she stood up and hugged the sobbing girl.

"Shhh...It wasn't your fault..."She soothed."He's gone and he's never coming back anyway...we'll remember him forever, won't we?"

Suddenly,they heard footsteps as someone came round the hallway's corner and to their relief,it was the doctor who had treated Rosette just now.

He had an undescribable look on his face and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed, walked in front of the shocked trio, and took of his glasses.

They gasped.

It was Ewan.

And he was back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Ooh...cliffie right there...

Chrno: Uncle Ewan's back?

Rosette: HE IS?

Me: Yup. In case you reader's out there are confused, please read this note.  
NAME: Ewan Remington Christopher

OCCUPATION: DoctorHe helped out during wars,he went missing in the last war that took place.

AGE: 40 Rosette was born when 24, Joshua was born when he was 25. Young, I know.

Chrno: Okay-I get it.

Me: You do? That's good.How about you, Rosette?

Rosette: snoring away

Me: ...I think she does.

Chrno: ...Yeah...she looks bored...

Me: Whatever.See you guys soon! Ja Ne! Please review! Bye!

Chrno: ...Yeah,Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I am not Daisuke Moriyama,so...you get the picture.

4 pm, St. Francis Hospital

Ewan sighed inwardly as he looked from the stunned Joshua and Azmaria to the almost-stone Kate.He had expected this.After not even looking at his face for the past...ten years or so, who wouldn't be so shocked until they couldn't move a single muscle in their body?

Looking back at Joshua, he noticed that he had grown a lot. His hair had become thicker and a darker shade of yellow,  
his arms had muscles and his baby fats in his face had melted away since the last time Ewan had seen him.

Suddenly, Kate stood up and being walking towards Ewan with shaky, hesitant steps.

Ewan sighed and closed his eyes, prepared for what was coming.

One...two...three...

SLAP

Ewan reached up almost immediately and pressed the red area on his stinging cheek.

"Ow...darling, I know I haven't spoken or seen you for very long, but that doesn't mean that-"

He was cut off by a sobbing Kate flinging herself into his arms.She clutched the sides of his jacket and pulled it roughly,  
at the same time saying repeatedly,"Y-You stupid...idiot...I hate y-you..."

Ewan smiled and hugged the top of her head.

"No,you don't..."He whispered softly.

Kate tried to choke out her words and managed to,but not without much force,considering that she was crying hysterically at the same time.

"Y-yes,Ewan you idiot...I most definitely do..."

Joshua and Azmaria,who were quietly watching the scene from the side,looked at each other and smiled.

Quietly exiting by tiptoeing softly to the hallway on the other side,Joshua turned back and whispered to Azmaria,"I have to break the news to Rosette...hold on a moment,alright?"

He squeezed her hand gently,before placing his hand on her cheek.

Azmaria smiled and nodded, lowering herself so that she could sit on a hospital bench that obscured the touching view that was only around the corner of the hospital hallway.

Tiptoeing with much difficulty to the door just behind his long-lost father,Joshua tried hard to open it without so much as a creak, before rushing in with a huge heave and slamming the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000

_Several moments before the reunion_

Chrno heaved a huge sigh and looked at the ground. It hurt for him to move his neck, thanks to Rosette,who had so evilly hit him until there were big bruises (on his beautiful skin!)on his neck.

He had already explained **_everything _**to a now quiet and tired Rosette,who had closedeyelids and had her head turned to one side.

"Rosette...?"He whispered softly,so as not to wake her if she was sleeping.

Rosette turned to face him and said gently,"...yes?"

Chrno was hesitant and placed his hand over her's,saying,"...nothing...just get well soon."

That was **_supposed _**to be a comforting gesture,but Rosette,who had never been _touched _by a boy before,due to the fact that they were probably _**scared**,_was flustered and turned away immediately,stuttering,"T-Thanks."

Chrno noticed this and turned away,before standing up and walking to the door,just pausing to give her a smile before saying,"Alright."

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Current moment_

Joshua opened the door and crashed into Chrno,who was kinda dazed after being hit with such great force.

Joshua,who did not notice poor Chrno,stood up and whispered/shouted to his suprised sister,saying,"Sis!Dad-he's back!"

Rosette fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Me: HAHAHAHA! Sorry this chapter is so short,I haven't had time.And with so much work,I feel so stressed...anyway,  
Joshua just suffered a tarumatic experience! I'll explain why next time!

Next chapter : -gonna be a several flashbacks-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I swear-I am getting brain damage from writing these blasted disclaimers-I definitely do NOT own my beloved Chrno Crusade.

4.36 pm, St.Francis Hospital

Kate screamed when her son rushed out of Rosette's room and told her that Rosette had fainted.In fact...almost every single doctor around the whole hospital came to see what was happening,only to find Kate in a dead faint on the floor,  
Joshua in a trance, Azmaria crying and practically tugging his clothes off,Remington (who's a doctor,by the way)trying to keep Azmaria calm,to wake Kate up,and to snap Joshua out of his trance.

Chrno,of course,was watching the whole scene from the doorway of Rosette's room,trying desperately not to laugh.

If this was these were the kind of things that happened in just his **_first _**day at school-you could say that he would never find life boring again.

His thoughts drifted back to the comatose Rosette and he walked back in and,finding himself in a situation where the doctors were busy and the only doctor who **was **free was currently outside,he too in a frantic delimna...Chrno had no choice.

Reaching over to the glass mug filled with water which was positioned on the top of the bedside table, Chrno held it over her head and prepared himself for hell.

0000000000000000000000

Kate felt a painful throbbing in her head and her eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking hard at the bright light that was directly above her head.

Sitting up slowly, she rubbed the back of her head and thought her about how she had landed on the rubbery floor of the hospital.

_Ack...let me think...I do recall finding Remington...wait,maybe I dreamt that...no,couldn't be...Joshua...Joshua...right!Joshua ran out of Rosette's room...saying...what had he said?Oh,right...he said that Rosette had fainted...its alright then._

Kate stood up and brushed her skirt. Suddenly she paused and looked up with horror when she realised what had just registered in her mind.

**_Rosette fainted!Kate,you stupid idiotic birdbrain!_**

Rushing to the door that was on her left, Kate slammed the door open only to find the so called 'fainted' person clutching her soppy blanket to her chest (_Why is her blanket wet?_Kate thought.)and pressing her hand-which had beaten up countless numbers of people in her short lifetime-to a neck,which was attached to a body,which was attached to a head.It was Chrno's head.

She blinked at the both of them in shock,trying to make sense of what had happened.

Something clicked her her mind and the _sensible_ thought was to save Chrno first.

_Right.I am feeling really dense today._

0000000000000000000000000000

_Five minutes before_

Rosette felt a gust of icy cold wind and opened her eyes in shock.

She looked up and found Chrno,who was looking rather guilty and scared at the same time, holding an empty glass jug over the top of her head.

It was empty.

Looking down,she gasped. Her whole bed was wet. Blankets and mattress included.

As for her clothes...she felt heat travelling up to her face when she saw the state of them.

Her hospital gown was wet. (And we all know what happens to clothes when they're wet,don't we?)

The worse part was,that today,she had been wearing _red **lace**_.

Hell had been unleashed into her brain.

000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Haha!You _do_ know what happens,right? Well...if you have a vivid imagination...I'm sure you will get it. Chrno's going to be in one hell of a punishment...

Sorry about what I said in the last chapter-I said there were gonna be lots of flashbacks,didn't I?Well...I was thinking about it,and if I did too many flashbacks...the story would be serious.Then I would feel **bored**.So I didn't want that to happen.

As for the flashbacks...well...I'll be sprinkling them here and there in later chapters.So stay tuned! ;P


End file.
